


Alone Time

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Summer Pornathon 2015, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur presses all the buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa that's all folks! The Merlin Summer Pornathon is over for another year. This is for the last challenge: Switch. Thanks for the cheering Asya_Ana ♥

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/128463539039/alone-time-wasnt-gonna-post-this-here-but-then-i)**


End file.
